Love In Seaside
by LolipopsxJuju
Summary: L'histoire d'amour d'Heidi ... Meme si ici elle n'est pas vampire. Elle est humaine. Je raconte sa vie...Ou plutôt son histoire d'amour avec Ian Summers. Vous verez aussi apparaite Paul. Mais Ian et lui même sont humains...


_Tout en cuisinant pour Ian et elle-même, Heidi se remémora leurs rencontre…Un jeudi de Juillet, il l'avait bousculé en sortant de la faculté de Seattle…Il avait bafouillé de brèves excuses en l'aidant à ramasser notes et bouquins .Elle lui avait sourit, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui fait tant craquer Ian. Rien qu'en y repensant elle sourit à nouveau. Ian, non loin, adossé contre le plan de travail la regardait d'un œil._

« - Pourquoi ce sourire ma belle ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ouarf', un vieux souvenir avec toi.

Lequel ? Celui avec le shampooing au spaghettis ? Ajouta t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Non, bien avant celui la mon chou, notre première rencontre… La fameux jeudi ou j'ai faillit tomber pas votre faute Monsieur Summers !

Tout de suite, fallait regarder ou tu marchais ! Ceci dit, je ne regrette absolument pas. »

_Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son amie, et parti mettre le couvert pour deux. Depuis qu'ils étaient colocataires dans ce petit studio, c'était le même rituel : Heidi préparait le repas, Ian mettait le couver, ils discutaient de tout, de rien, de la pluie, du beau temps… Ils étaient meilleures amis, rien ne pouvait les séparer a part Pete, Pete Cooper, élève de deuxième années, petit ami d'Heidi a ses heures perdu, Ian ne l'aime pas vraiment, a vrai dire… Il le déteste. Pete ne fait pas assez attention a la jeune fille, l'amour la rends aveugle, elle croit seulement que c'est a cause de son boulot d'étudiant, des cours etc.… On sonne à la porte._

« - Qui ça peut bien être ? _Demanda Ian en se dirigeant vers la porte Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Pete… _

Tien te voila toi… Elle est dans la cuisine…

Merci Ian… _se contenta-t-il de répondre._

Qui est ce mon chou ?

Surprise ! _S'écria Pete en entrant dans la pièce._

Amouuuur ! _Lança Heidi en lui sautant en cou tout en l'embrassant._

Bon euh… Si vous me chercher je suis dans la chambre…

Oui oui _Répondit Heidi en l'ignorant presque._

_Quand il était la, Ian n'avait plus sa place, il tenait juste la chandelle… C'est dur pour lui, seulement d'être la en ami… Dur de voir Heidi, se faire des illusions… De la voir s'accrocher a un homme qui ne l'aime pas réellement…Il ne devait rien dire de peur de la faire souffrir. Elle ne le croirait pas, elle se voilerait la face, elle si dépendante de lui… Ian montait donc dans son repère, il s'allongea avec humeur dans son lit, et fixa la fissure du plafond en réfléchissant. C'était pour lui un moyen d'ignoré le bruit des baisers échangés en bas… de faire le point sur ses envies, ses sentiments, tout simplement sur l'ensemble de sa vie. Il dût s'assoupir au bout de quelle heures, car quand il se réveilla, le petit jour étais déjà présent. Il descendit las, il vit Heidi et Pete, endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé… Il prépara son déjeuner en veillant de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Une fois repu il alla réveiller la jeune fille, lui murmurant qu'elle devait se __dépêcher __si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour la faculté. Elle râla, peu envieuse de se lever pour aller en cours. Elle étudiait le droit, la jeune fille espérait briller dans le milieu des avocats. Ian lui, fessais des études de médecine, tout se trouvait sur le même campus a Seattle. Elle prit un petit déjeuner éclair, réveilla son compagnon, puis monta prendre une douche. Ian, lui discutait avec Pete sur un ton froid. Il n'avait jamais prit la peine de cacher sa rancœur. Un air de défi planait la pièce._

_« Je te conseil de jamais la faire souffrir Cooper ! _

_Tu n'as rien n'a ma dire Summers. Je fais ce que je veux._

_Le jour où tu la feras souffrir compte sur moi et Paul pour te démolir. »_

_Paul, un jeune homme brun plutôt mâte de peau, Heidi la considérait comme son frère, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère, celui a qui elle pouvait tout confier, raconter ses petits malheurs…_

_« Je sais bien que vous ne m'aimer pas _

_Soit. Mais tu ne sais pas jusque où je suis capable d'aller pour Heidi._

_Tu tiens à elle hein… Un peu trop même, ça serait dommage que Bella apprenne ça... »_

_Pete étais un pro' du chantage, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait grâce à ça, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il fessait du chantage a Ian… Il savait qu'il ne dirait rien de peur qu'Isabella apprenne qu'il aimait un peu trop Heidi… Ian prit son rival par le col et lâcha d'un ton qui se voulait froid et menaçant :_

_« Je te conseil de ne jamais faire ça Pete, jamais ! Sinon Heidi sera au courant de tout, ab-so-lu-ment tout ! Toutes tes magouilles etc. »_

_En effet le jeune homme avait des relations plutôt louches, parfois son nom se trouvait mêlé dans des histoires qui touchait des affaires graves, même si celui-ci n'avais jamais étais trouvé mêlé à un meurtre. Pete du voir dans les yeux de son jeune ennemi qu'il ne bluffer pas car il se racla la gorge._

_« Ok, ok, je ne dirais à Isabella, mais ne dis rien non plus a Heidi. Je t'en pris._

_Ne la fais jamais souffrir » Répéta Ian une derrière fois en lâchant Pete violement._

_Heidi qui descendait au même moment, remarqua que les deux hommes étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils relâchèrent donc leur muscle pour essayer d'avoir un air décontracté. Ian prit sa veste accroché au porte manteaux, embrassa la joue de son amie et partit en direction de la faculté. Sa journée de cours se déroula lentement, il repensait à l'altercation avec Pete. Comme a tout les déjeuners il se déroula en compagnie d'Isabella. Il lui prit la main et se dirigea lentement vers leur table habituelle au fin fond de la cafétéria. A cet endroit, ils pouvaient être tranquille, parler sans que leurs camarades entendent quoi que ce soit._

_« - Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?_

_Bien et toi ? Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Tu as l'air soucieux. Remarqua Bella tout en traçant de son index les rides qui c'étaient formé sur le front du jeune homme._

_Mais non tout va bien ma chérie, je t'assure. »_

_Il prit doucement la main de sa belle et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ian étais doux par nature, un garçon sensible, c'étais d'ailleurs ce qui avait plus a Heidi, même si ce n'étais que son amie, elle apprécier le fait que le jeune homme laisser parler ses sentiments a sa place, qu'il ne les retienne pas. Cela plaisait beaucoup en réglé général, Isabella trouver cela un peu trop, elle aimait les hommes costaud, ceux qui ont un caractère bien trempé. Tout le contraire d'Ian. Une fois le déjeuner fini, nos deux tourtereaux allèrent poser leurs plateaux, et retournèrent dans leurs cours respectif. La journée c'était donc dérouler plutôt bien, sur le chemin du retour Ian parla avec Heidi, elle était bizarrement… triste et pensive._

_« Hé dis-moi ce qui va pas ma belle.. !_

_Mais rien, tout va bien. Je t'assure._

_Arrête je te connais par cœur. C'est Pete c'est ça ?_

_Oui…Murmura t'elle dans un soupir._

_Il se passe quoi ? Réagit Ian au quart de tour, une once de soucis dans la voix._

_Bah voila… » _


End file.
